Diary of a Hedgehog
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Lots of people were happy when Sonic showed up for Brawl, but just as many people weren't. The Smashers fall into the second category. Let's see this through the eyes of the Hero of Mobius himself, shall we?
1. The First Days

**Ahaha, I've always wanted to do something like this, and right now is an ideal time.**

**Anyways, I don't really have much to explain about this new story, the title pretty much explains all…So, I'll just go right away to the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the SSB franchise, the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise or any of the various characters that appear in this story.**

**Enjoy.**

_October 10__th__, 2007._

_Dear Journal,_

_So, hi! Tails and the others wanted me to start writing in you once I got into the tourney, which I don't really get. I mean, I'm sure that I won't remember every single thing that happens for the next following months, but do they really just want to hear about boring stuff? I don't know. Maybe everything's just too boring when I'm gone._

_To be frank, I sort of forgot about the tourney. I got my invite a couple months ago, and I guess that's when I was expected to show up. The whole 'Arabian Nights' thing sort of screwed up that expectation. Considering the stuff that took place there, I'm not too surprised myself that I forgot. I literally was just running around home today when I thought "_Wait, am I forgetting something? Ohhh, right, that Brawl tournament thing. Guess I'm kinda late for that. Better get moving."_ and then got here in maybe twenty minutes. (Only because I got lost!)_

_Understandably, the guy in charge (Who is, I'm not kidding, a giant floating disembodied hand) was pretty pissed at me, since he had to wait for me to actually show up before he started. None of my fellow competitors talked to me for the whole day, but I'm just assuming that's because I delayed their precious tournament._

_Mind if I rant for a minute? When Master Hand (The giant floating disembodied hand I mentioned earlier) invited me to this thing, he didn't mention that I'd be the odd man out. Want me to elaborate, Journal? I wouldn't blame you, since this is all pretty confusing to me too. Right now, as I'm writing in you, I am completely surrounded by (Gasp) __**Nintendo characters**__. (Well, and this guy from Konami named Snake, but he doesn't seem to like me much either. He kind of sounds like Egghead too, now that I think about it. Huh…)_

_In fact, if I were to look to my right at this very minute-Oh, wait, he left. Don't pay attention to that last sentence then. But, if I had looked to my right five minutes ago, I would have seen the plumber in red himself._

_You probably want me to explain. Well, me and him got caught up in some sort of big war between Nintendo and Sega. Us two were the only ones who knew about it, other than Nintendo and Sega. It was basically down to me and Mario, in a huge, epic fight._

_I lost. Sega stopped making consoles. It's all history from there. Me and him haven't really been on the best terms since then. I never told anyone about the Console Wars (Cool name, am I right?), but judging by the fact that everyone is avoiding me like the plague Mario probably told everyone and the crazy guy in the dumpster about how 'Evil' I am because of the fact I was defending my home. Pretty hypocritical for the guy who's supposed to be one of the nicest heroes in all the multiverses, huh?_

_Anyways, I think I'll end my first entry here. You happy now, Tails? –Sonic_

_October 12__th__, 2007._

_Dear Journal,_

_Remind me to come up with a name for you. Gotta find a name that makes sense, and obviously not someone who'll be reading this later._

_There isn't really much to report. Everyone's still ignoring me. Though I did treat myself to a tour around the mansion I'll be staying in for the next few months. I'm not gonna lie; this place is full of awesome stuff! Tails would be in paradise if he saw the Maintenance Room, not to mention Knucklehead would be having the time of his life in the Training Hall. Best of all: There's a race track._

_Oh, what's that? I'm just in paradise right now, I couldn't hear what you were saying. Seriously, once I forget about having a total of zero friends here right now, this place could be my new home. I just hope it'll stay this way._

_Well, I guess that's all for now. Bye! –Sonic_

_October 15__th__, 2007._

_Dear Journal,_

_I finally thought of a name for you! What do you think of the name Blaze? I mean, we live in separate worlds, so it isn't like she's going to read this any time soon. Plus, she's really pret-_

_Ignore that last sentence. I never wrote it. Remind to cross that sentence out repeatedly later before Amy sees._

_I pretty much only wrote in you to let you know about that, Blaze. Nothing's changed. I still don't have anyone talking to me. Are things ever going to change? Hopefully things will go by that old saying, 'The first days are the hardest'._

_Question is, is this really the worst that's going to happen when there's a huge mansion filled with powerful people? –Sonic_

**That'll be it for now, folks. Bye!**


	2. An Actual Angel

**Okay, before I start this, I just want to answer a question. To answer your question, KoopalingFan, yes, in this fic Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games has not happened yet. I looked up the US release dates and, this Sonic's journal start in October, there's still a whole month to wait. (Or a few months, since it's the summer Olympics.)**

**Alright, I'll shut up now and let you all read.**

_October 19__th__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Alright, alright. Before you get all excited, I have to kill the mood. No, nothing's really changed yet. I only wrote today to tell you that my reaction to being late wasn't as…ah, what's the word…'Mundane' (I think that's it) as I showed. I completely freaked out._

_You've really gotta cut me some slack here, Blaze; a guy who jogs at Mach 5 should __**never**__ be late to, well, anything!_

_As far as I can remember, I ran around in circles a couple times, ran back to my house to pack, had to go to my house again a few times after leaving because I forgot a ton of stuff, ran into a couple trees on the way there, and to top it all off, got lost._

…_Well, that clearly wasn't one of my brightest moments, was it? Also, one of my 'friends' brought out popcorn at one point. Can't quite remember who that was. Oh, and I ran into a wall a few times. That would explain why the memory's so hazy._

_Pretty much the only news on the other fighters is that one guy's been giving me the evil eye lately. He kinda looks like an elf, and is apparently wearing a skirt. This guy will from now on be known as 'Elfo', since nobody will tell me what his real name is any time soon._

_Wait-Gotta go, just remembered who got out the popcorn. Rouge is going to __**pay**__.-Sonic_

_October 21__st__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Great news! Someone __**finally**__ talked to me! About time, huh? I almost got too sick of waiting! (Almost being the key word there. Actually, I was about to snap if people ignored me any longer.)_

_So, the guy who decided to not be a coward is named Pit. I swear, that kid's a total fan boy! He knows more about my adventures than I do! This tournament is apparently the first actual thing he's had to do in tons of years, other than watch the adventures of other people at home. He told me he has this pool of water that acts like a video screen, letting him watch all sorts of stuff! (Tails, take note: __**I want one of those things**__.)_

_Oh, and did I mention the kid's an actual angel? I'm not lying Blaze; he's got wings and everything! He said that, since he hasn't been in the field of battle for a while, (He's a war general too; his…I don't even know who 'Lady Palutena' is, but she was apparently worried about him and just let the soldiers other than Pit fight.)he said that he's going to have to train for a while. Also, bonus, we're both newcomers to the tourney, so we've been dealing with the same stuff from everyone. Seriously, Pit says that, if you aren't on good terms with any of the other fighters, you'll literally have nobody to talk to for the entire tourney. That…would have been good info to know. Well, at least now we're both not alone in our misery!_

_I'll be sure to keep you posted, Blaze!-Sonic_

_October 24__th__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Well, Halloween's coming up in a week. Pit's all psyched about it since he hasn't celebrated Halloween in centuries (I'm not kidding. He actually said 'centuries') and is planning to go dark for it. By 'Go Dark' I mean dress up as his 'dark side'. This is apparently a popular theme around the mansion, because I heard Elfo (Remember that guy, Blaze? He was the one giving me the evil eye on my ninth day!) and his miniature twin saying that they'd be going as their dark forms. And yeah, there is another Elfo in the mansion. This one's a lot younger than Elfo though, not to mention he has huge cat eyes!_

_But, back on to the subject of Halloween, I'm not really sure who I'm going to go as. I was thinking about going as Shadow, but vetoed it because I'd probably look stupid. (Yeah. You read that right. BRING IT ON, FAKER!) Oh, the many possibilities…_

_Also, Pit's told me some of the names of the other fighters. Here, I'll list them for you._

_Peach: A lady in a pink dress. She's the lady that my rival (I don't think I'm going to say his name again in a while, Blaze) rescues all the time. Oh, and she's the one who makes all the meals. (Another thing I forgot to mention: The cooking is AMAZING here.)_

_Meta Knight: A blue marshmallow (He must be that, because that's the only explanation I've been able to come up with) who wears a mask and cape all the time. Pit says he's pretty strong and has his own airship, but would rather be seen with a paper bag on his head then to be seen without his mask._

_Samus: This guy's a real mystery. He wears a ton of armor, so nobody knows what he looks like except for Pit. Wait-Oh. Pit just asked me what I was writing, so I told him I was writing about Samus. He then asked me to tell him what I had written (He never learned how to read, embarrassingly enough) and he said the Samus is actually a 'She' underneath all that armor. Whoops. My mistake. Though, to be frank, nobody would have guessed that when she's wearing all that armor!_

_Jeez, I've written a lot already. I've gotta start thinking about what my Halloween costume's going to be, but I'll be sure to tell you if anything interesting happens. See you later, Blaze!-Sonic_


	3. Elfo and Mini Elfo

**Alright, alright. So I have ANOTHER question to answer. In response to your question, Pen Master 13, no, I don't hate Link. Remember, this is from Sonics point of view, so naturally he's going to assume that the guy giving him the evil eye isn't the friendliest person there.**

**Okay, here's the hedgehog himself. Enjoy.**

_October 31__st__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Mwa ha ha ha ha! Or, as Egghead would say, oh ho ho ho! (Stupidest. Evil laugh. EVER. Seriously, is he trying to be Santa Claus?!) Why the evil laugh? Because it's Halloween, and I'm feeling rather evil in my Darkspine Me costume. Ha ha, I'm an artistic genius! (…Okay, maybe not, but I'm still smart!)_

_Pit looked pretty good in his 'Dark Pit' costume, but…Jeez, what was Elfo thinking? He looks creepy as heck in his costume! With glowing red eyes and everything black and…You know what, never mind. I don't even wanna think about his costume again._

_Also, two new people! I finally got an introduction to Mini Elfo and a pink puffball._

…_Okay, I'm just thinking crazy stuff right now, but is 'Super Smash Brothers' actually just one big freak show? It would definitely make sense, considering that there are two marshmallows, an angel, a kid with cat eyes and two elves in this thing._

_Me and Pit ran into Mini Elfo with some other kids while walking (Okay, I was running, but slowly. For once) around the mansion grounds. He said his name was Toon Link, but everyone was calling him Toon to make it easier. (Huh, I wonder if Elfos name is Link then?) He was dressed almost identically the same as Elfo, but somehow he managed to be creepier! Seriously, picture wide, adorable cat eyes…Then imagine if those eyes were pure red and seemed to stare into your soul._

_Why, no, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight, thanks for asking._

_The pink marshmallow-Oh, I'm sorry, __**puffball**__ (He just looked over my shoulder and sent a death glare my way) is named Kirby, not to mention he has a huge appetite! When we met him, he was trying to mooch some candy off of one of Toon's friends (I think I heard Kirby call him Ness), so I took pity on him and got him a bag of candy. He literally inhaled the entire thing in 3 seconds! According to Pit, Kirby's one of the original fighters and is a hero in his world. Pretty sweet, considering how childish he acts._

_Oh, and Pit pointed out a lady dressed up as a vampire in town. He said that she was Samus without her armor. Wow-She's hot! (Note to self: Cross that sentence out before Amy sees.) Not to mention Pit was literally drooling by the time she left. He claims that he doesn't have a crush on her, but it's pretty obvious, huh Blaze?_

_Anyways, gotta go. I'm quizzing Pit on every adventure I've been on to see how smart he is. Bye!-Sonic_

_November 1__st__, 2007._

_Pit passed the quiz with flying colors. I'm officially impressed._

_Also, Pit's blackmailed Samus into helping him train for the tourney. Apparently all those years sitting around doing nothing paid off for him._

_Oh-And Elfo finally speaks! He marched up and gave me the evil eye some more. Here-I'll give you the entire conversation:_

_(Me) "Can I help you?"_

_(Elfo) "Why are you even here?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_All you ever do is run away. Running isn't going to help you in the field of battle."_

"_Seems to have worked pretty well so far."_

"_Take away your speed, what are you?"_

"_A guy who beats up robots and saves the day on a regular basis."_

"_Well, you have to defend yourself in other ways. You won't have speed forever."_

"_Who says?"_

"_The Hero of Twilight does."_

"…_And that is?"_

"_Me, you dolt. Do you even know anything about the other fighters?"_

"_How could I, with almost everyone ignoring me every waking moment?"_

"_The only reason people do that is because of what we heard from Mario."_

"_I'll bet he told you all how evil I was for fighting against Nintendo, huh? I was defending my home, is that so wrong?"_

"…_Just watch your back."_

_And with that, he walked off. Yeah, something tells me this guy is going to be another Faker. Wonderful, all I needed was another Faker!-Sonic_

_November 3__rd__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Nothing much to report today, just that Kirby's started hanging out with me and Pit anjnfhjasgjabdvjdbadjgbaGOAWAYnfgngvajfsjd;JF;iegh_

_Ugh, sorry, an electric rat just shocked me. No, I'm not kidding. Pit says that it's called a Pichu, but seemed kind of confused. Kirby just mentioned that Pichu shouldn't be in the tourney anymore, so I guess that means that this one was here for the last-Wait, someone else just ran up._

_O-kay…Sorry I had to leave for a second Blaze, but another, bigger electric rat (Kirby called it Pikachu) just ran up, called the Pichu a 'stowaway' and dragged it away._

…_I'm going to get used to this kind of stuff alarmingly fast, aren't I?-Sonic_

**Oh, you have no idea, Sonic. You have no idea.**


	4. Goodbye, Rivalry

**Jeez, I've abandoned this. But, without further ado, here's the latest Diary of a Hedgehog.**

**Enjoy.**

_November 7__th__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

_Great/bad news, Blaze! The good news is that I won't have to be in Smash Mansion for a couple of days, so that means no more death glares! Oh, and also, I get to see all my friends again!_

_Bad news is that I also have to spend this little vacation with my rival._

_You see, Master Hand (The guy in charge of the tourney. You know, the giant, floating, talking disembodied hand I mentioned earlier) said he got a call from Sega, who managed to send me and all my friends from Mobius to the Olympics. Though, thanks to some guy's __**brilliant **__idea, I'm stuck going with my rival and all his friends too. Great._

_You know, I'm getting sick of hearing Mario this and Mario that. I mean, seriously! All the guy has to do is say 'It's-a me, Mario!' and everyone immediately loves the guy. I was lucky enough to still have games after the console wars, and yet Nintendo and Sony (Some other game company. I don't know who their mascot is, but he can't be good) reap the rewards and go on to success._

_Whoops, gotta go Blaze. Time to get to Beijing. I write in you once I get back. Wish me luck! –Sonic_

_November 15__th__, 2007._

_Dear Sonic's Diary,_

_So, hello. I've seen that Sonic hasn't written many good things about me in you, but I don't blame him. A little over a week ago, I felt the same way._

_So, it's-a me, Mario, and all that. Sonic left you lying out in the open, so I thought I'd write something about how the Olympics were._

_To sum it up in one word? Amazing. If you don't count the fact that Bowser was there along with us and that he has a new friend, everything was perfect by the end. Peachie made a new friend as well, Amy, I think her name was. I see that Sonic's written a bit about her in you as well, but not enough so that I can know more about her. Daisy made friends with a girl named Blaze (Who Sonic named you after, apparently. Strange), Bowser unfortunately made friends with another villain named…Eggman, was it? To recap, everyone made friends with someone else._

_As for me and Sonic…Heh, I'll admit, we still weren't too friendly with each other at the beginning. It was him who decided it was time to bury the hatchet and end that petty hatred for each other. He's actually very nice once you get to know him, and I'm sure, if he were to meet other people that weren't from his home world, they would grow to like him immediately._

_Sonic, now that you're friends with me, Luigi, Peachie, DK, Diddy, Yoshi and Bowser, more and more people will start to be your friends. Trust me. Even if you were to only be friends with Peachie, the entire mansion would be your friends in a month. Although, judging by what you've written about Link, he might take a little longer than others, but he'll come to his senses eventually._

_Hm, I suppose that's all I can write in you for now. See you later, Sonic. –Mario_

_November 16__th__, 2007._

_Dear Blaze,_

…_So I saw what Mario wrote in you. Sorry for not writing in you sooner, Blaze. But yeah, I am friends with Mario now._

_Wow, it felt good to write that. Goodbye, rivalry._

…_That's pretty much it, actually. Pit and Kirby wanted to know where we all were (Master Hand just told all the other Smashers that we had gone on a vacation. Actually, that's sort of the truth.), but MH wouldn't let us say anything. I guess the Olympics will remain a secret for now._

_Oh, and speaking of MH, he said that we'll be testing out stages soon. He's really set things into high gear now that I've arrived. Mario says that he heard MH saying he wanted to start the tournament by March, so we have about four months. Jeez, he must want this thing to be perfect. I don't blame him, though. Trust me, I want things to go as fast as possible too. After all, speed's my middle name, is it not?_

_Anyways, gotta go. Time for lunch, then we're trying out some of the items. See ya! –Sonic_

…_**I thought your middle name was 'The'. –Kirby**_

**That's all for now, folks. See you next chapter.**


End file.
